


[Podfic] Like Oxygen, But Less Corrosive

by dapatty



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Logan and Veronica are friends. This wasn’t easy to achieve, and Mac has some commentary on the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like Oxygen, But Less Corrosive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Oxygen, But Less Corrosive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132536) by cadhla. 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Like%20Oxygen,%20But%20Less%20Corrosive.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:42
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Like%20Oxygen,%20But%20Less%20Corrosive.m4b) | **Size:** 8.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:42

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cadlha for permission and paraka for hosting. <3 <3 <3


End file.
